Everything Changes
by cicibunbuns
Summary: Senior year for the boys. Something happens to Kendall. Every thing changes. How will this effect their friendship? Mention: Rape Mpreg Possible Slash On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. I have a new story here. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning: Rape scene**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, I own my O/C's and that's it.**

* * *

"Guys we are going to have so much fun tonight." James yelled as we got to the car.

We are currently on our way to a party. It's a party for up coming seniors. We still have a month and a half til school starts and we are actual seniors. This party is just to start it off everyone is gonna be there.

"Do you guys think that we should really go to this party tonight? I don't have a good feeling about it." Logan said. He is always worrying over things like this.

"Loges we have to go. It's gonna be one of the best parties we have during senior year. This is the only one they will allow on campus anyways." I said James agreed with that statement. I look over at Logan and he still looked worried.

"I still don't like this. I have this feeling in my gut that says something bad is gonna happen at this party." Logan said quietly. We just laughed. Yeah Logan and these 'feelings' I say its because he doesn't wanna go. His crush Camille is gonna be there and plus he's a party pooper. What could go wrong?

"Logie don't be a downer. It's a party mingle and have fun." Carlos said bouncing up and down in the passenger seat.

"I agree with Kendall and Carlos. It's a party and we're going to have fun. Even if I have to drag you out with the hair on your head." James said sending a glare at a Logan from the rear-view mirror. That shut Logan right up. He is always uptight and doesn't have fun. We just want him to let loose once in a while.

"Alright boys! We are here! Meet back here at lets say 11:30 because mom would kill me if I am late again. Bye" James said running out of the car. He is like the king of parties he always mingles and has fun. Me, on the other hand I just chill. I stepped out of the car and immediately hit with the smell of a bonfire. I walk over and sit beside one of my friends, Jo.

"Hey Jo. How's your summer going?" Jo turns and smiles.

"It's going great I actually have a job. That pays money!" I laughed at how excited she got.

"Oh well I glad you get money. Let me guess you and Camille have been shopping all summer with that money of yours?" She nodded.

"What have you and the boys been doing?" I shrugged.

"Video games and pool. Oh and taking Carlos to the E.R. on a regular bases because of the fucking stunts James puts in his head. You know the usual." I said laughing. She already knows how we can be and loves us any ways. We have been friends with her since 6th grade.

"I'll meet up with you later Kendall. I gotta go find Camille you know her and these parties." I nodded. Camille at these types of parties, she is ridiculous. She has to drink everything insight and when the drink is spiked she goes for it more. She gets drunk and she is a fucking funny drunk but then again she can't hold her alcohol.

Well I am thirsty, I gonna go find something that hasn't been spiked. I walked all over campus to find a fucking drink. I just decided to go to the locker room which is the closest and drink out of the water fountain.

"Hey Kendall. What are you doing in here?" I jumped and turned around. Jackson Dillion the Captain of the football team this year.

"Fucking Hell Jackson! You scared the living shit outta me."He laughed and came closer.

"You know your cute when your scared." He said and stepped closer. He had a smirk on his face and I didn't like it. I stepped back.

"What the fuck are you doing Jackson?" He shrugged his shoulders and cornered me into a locker.

"I am getting what I've wanted since freshman year. When you didn't give me the time of day." He didn't give me time to respond. He smashed his lips to mine. I tried to push him off but he grabbed my hands and twisted them behind my back.

"What the fuck! Jackson let go now!" I screamed. I felt a pair of handcuffs put on my wrist.

"I told you I am getting what I wanted. Oh and you can scream all you want but no one can hear you their all outside remember." He turned me back around and shoved a cloth in my mouth. So much for yelling now.

"Kendall. I have been trying to get with you and you kept denying me a chance. We all know you like both genders. So this is what you get for not giving me a chance." He started to kiss down my neck. I started to thrash around trying to keep his mouth off me. I head butted him. He grabbed my chin and pulled me towards him.

"You better not do that again. I would hate to hurt your pretty face." I didn't listen I wanted out so I did it again. He punched me and shoved me chest first on one of the benches. He ripped off my shirt. He kissed down my back. All I could do is lie there. He pulled my pants and boxer briefs down. He slapped my ass. I groaned 'cause it hurt like hell.

"Now you better be good or there will be consequences." He whispered in my ear and licked the shell of it.

I heard a zip and I knew what was next. I shook my head and tried to pleaded the best I could. I then felt something prod at my hole. He shoved it in and the pulled it back out with the tip left in it. He slammed into me again.

"Oh god Kendall your so tight. Fuck!" He moan and grabbed my hair. He pulled my hair and slammed into me. He keep slamming not slowing down. He kept mumbling how fucking tight I was and that it felt so good. He slapped my ass a couple more times. His thrust started to become erotic. I knew he was close and I thanked god he was because I am done.

"O~h Ken~dall!" He thrust again and empty himself into me. He pulled his pants up and kissed me.

"Babe that was amazing. Such a tight hole. I'll see you when school starts." He un-cuffed me and left. I crawled off the bench took out the cloth. I couldn't feel my legs so I couldn't get up. I decided to call someone to help me.

* * *

 **James POV**

I am currently talking to Logan and Carlos. I got bored with the others right now so I decided to ask them how they were liking the party.

"Hey Loges,'Los how's the party?" They turn and smile.

" Oh my god Jamie it's awesome. Can you believe this is our last year in this town?" Carlos yelled. I laughed he is always hyper and loud.

"Yeah I am so excit- Hold that thought." I took out my phone and seen Kendall calling.

"Hey Kenny. How's the party fun right?"

 _"Jamie." He sniffled into the phone._

"Kenny what's wrong?" I have never heard Kendall that broken before. Logan and Carlos both stopped talking and turned to me.

 _"Jamie can yo-u come and ge-t me."_ I heard sobs coming through the phone.

"Kenny where are you and I'll come and get you." I sent a worried glance to the guys.

 _"I am in the lo-cker room. Jamie pl-ease h-urry."_

"Okay I am on my way just stay there." I hung up the phone. The guys looked at me.

"What's wrong with Kendall and where is he?" Logan and Carlos said at the same time.

"I don't know what's wrong but I do know where he is. He's in the locker room and he sounded not normal." I told them and we went running to the locker room. When we get in there we heard whimpers coming from the corner. We walked over and I heard a gasp. I turned and saw Carlos with tears in his eyes. I turned back around to see what he sees. I was in the corner Kendall wrapped up in a ball, crying and blood running down his legs. I rushed over there and knelt beside him.

"Kenny it's okay. Jamie's here." I reached out to pet his hair and he looks up. He looked so broken and tears falling down his face. He crawled over and placed his head into my lap. I look up at Logan and Carlos and they are looking stunned.

"Kendall. What happened?" Logan asked. Kendall just shook his head. I look at Carlos.

"Carlos call your dad and tell him to get here fast." Carlos nodded and took out his phone. I looked down and Kendall. I pulled him more into my lap. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Kenny what happened? I know you don't want to talk about it but we need to know." He looked up at me and my heart broke. Our fearless leader is broke now. Who could do this to him? He is one of the nicest friendliest people I know. He won't hurt anyone on purpose.

It's been about ten minutes. Kendall is still crying in my arms. Mr. Garcia finally arrives. When he gets here he takes one look at Kendall and he breaks his tough cop persona.

"Boys do you know what happened?" Mr. Garcia looks at Logan, Carlos, and I we shook our heads.

"Dad, James got a call from Kendall and told him to come here. We get here and he is in the corner in a ball crying. He had blood all over his thighs." looks at Kendall.

"Kendall. Son you have to tell us what happened. I need to get everyone here to check this out as a crime scene and take you to the hospital." All Kendall did was grip tighter. I looked at Mr. Garcia with a worried expression.

When the team finally got there. People were already starting to gather. Mr. Garcia told me to get Kendall to the ambulance. I agreed I took a towel from clean pile and wrapped it around Kendall. He didn't have clothes on him so I did it because I didn't want anyone seeing him like that. I carried him out and put him on the stretcher. I tried to move away but he grabbed me and tugged me. I seen the fear in his eyes.

"Can I go with him?" I asked one of the EMTs. He nodded and we got in. I sat right beside Kendall's head.

"Jamie, I am scared." That's the first thing I heard Kendall say in the past hour. I looked down and he is staring right at me. His usual emerald green eyes were a gray-green color, that sparkle that he usually has is now dead.

"I know you are Kenny. I am right here and no one is gonna hurt you when I am around." I grabbed his other hand and rubbed them." I am pretty sure that Logan and Carlos won't let anyone hurt you either." He nodded.

Once we stopped the doors flung open and they pulled the stretcher out. We walked into the hospital and they dragged him through the doors. They told me I had to take a seat in the waiting room. Kendall started to scream and thrash.

"NOOO! NOOO I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH OUT JAMES!" He screamed. I walked up to him and looked directly in his eyes.

"Kenny let them take you. When your done they will come and get me. I'll be there okay? Just calm down and let them do their things okay?" He looked at me panicked but nodded none the less. He was pushed through the doors.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading please review! Please don't kill me this had to be done. I didn't want to be very graphic with it. REVIEW please! What's gonna happen next? Next chapter will be up later.**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people. Let me give a little background to this story. It's of course the guys senior year. Big Time Rush has never been created. They all are normal kids. James and Kendall have been friends since they were four. Carlos came in about 6 and Logan was added in 2nd grade. Mama Knight and Katie had to move out of town because of Mama Knight's work. They moved to Florida and left Kendall to finish his senior year out with the guys. Kendall moved in with James and Mrs. Diamond. Oh and males can get pregnant. I think that covers all of it. Have fun reading.**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

When I was rolled through those doors of the hospital I felt strange. Like a panic attack was about to happen. I started to get light head. I heard my name being said by a nurse but it sounded muffled. Then everything went black.

I woke up and noticed that I had an oxygen mask on. I turned my head and the clock read 12:55 so apparently I wasn't out that long. I heard the door open a woman walked in.

"Hi Kendall. You're awake. My names Dr. Douglas. Do you remember anything as to why your here?" She asked in a quiet sweet voice. I nodded my head. She smiled.

"Kendall can you tell me what happened?" She came and sat by my bed.

"I'll tell you but I want James first." She nodded her head.

"James is the person that came with you right." I nodded she got up and left.

* * *

 **James POV**

It's been like an hour since Kendall was rolled into the doors. I haven't heard anything about him. He was scared to death. What the fuck happened to him. Logan and Carlos are here along with Mr. Garcia. They tried to calm me down but it hasn't worked. He has been my best friend for 14 years. In those years he has never been the one to break. He always had our backs. I need him here and not hurt. I seen a woman about early forties walk out into the waiting room. She was wearing a white doctor's coat.

"Is there a James here?" I walked up to her and she smiled.

"Are you James?" I nodded and her smile widened.

"Kendall is asking for you. He said he won't talk unless you're there with him." I nodded and we started to walk. She stopped abruptly and turned towards the waiting room.

"Officer Garcia you might want to come in on this." Mr. Garcia nodded and told the boys he'd be out shortly and followed us. We went through a couple doors and a few hallways til we reach '215'. She looks back at us.

"Okay, I am going to tell you why we took so long. He went into shock after we got him in here. He just woke up and says he remembers. The reason why I asked you to come Officer Garcia is because I think he was raped. I wanted him to only have to tell the story once so he doesn't have another panic attack." Did she just say raped? How could anyone rape Kendall? He did nothing to get it.

She opened the door and walked in. We followed and when I looked up Kendall was laying there on the bed. When he heard the door close he turned towards us. I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He started to cry again. I stroked his hair trying to calm him down.

"Alright Kendall can you tell us what happened?" He nodded his head. He pulled back and grabbed my hands.

"I was... _raped._ " He whispered but it was loud enough so we could here it. Mr. Garcia walked up to him.

"Kendall I know this is tough but you need to tell me what happened. We need to run a rape kit and get pictures. I'll ask this one question do you know who did this to you?" I looked at Kendall and he looked at him and nodded.

"Okay Kendall, I am going to get the kit. Do you want James to stay?" He nodded at the doctor.

"Kendall now I know you might not want to do this but explain to me what happened and who did this." Mr. Garcia said. Kendall looked at me and I nodded. He took a deep breathe.

"I was at the senior party and I decided that I was going to look for a water fountain. The closest one I could remember was the one in the locker room. After I got a drink I turned around and there he was. It was Jackson Dillion. He said Hey and asked what I was doing. I yelled and told him he scared me. Then he said I looked cute scared." He started to cry and I hugged him.

"He started to corner me. I asked what he was doing and he said that he was going to get what he wanted since freshman year. Then he kissed me I pushed him off and told him to get off. When I pushed him and he grabbed my wrist and brought them behind me. Then he stuck a cloth in my mouth. He told me that I better be good and ripped off my shirt. He started to kiss down me and I head butted him he punched me and slammed me to the bench. He kissed down my back and stripped me the rest of the way. He then slammed into me over and over again. He told me how tight I was and I was good. He told me he'd see me later." Kendall was sobbing again. I looked at Mr. Garcia who had a horrified look on his face. The doctor came in about half way through it and looked disgusted. Jackson Dillion that fucking pig is going to get it. He fucking raped my best friend and mental and emotional scarred him.

"Kendall what happened next?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"He undid the cuffs and took out the gag and left. I couldn't walk so I crawled off and got my phone and called James. Then he came with the guys. Then you came and now I am here." Mr. Garcia nodded.

"Kendall I am going to start the rape kit it will feel weird and uncomfortable. You may want a hand to grab." The doctor said. Without any words I gave Kendall my hand. The doctor started the exam. I heard Kendall wince. I got down to ear level with him.

"Kendall. I am right here don't worry. We will get Jackson for this he had no right to do this. I'll be here for you okay?" He nodded and the doctor was finishing up the internal exam. She then asked Kendall to strip from the gown to take any pictures of any bruising he cause. I looked at Kendall and I saw hand marks on his butt. His hips had thumb shaped bruises. His chest was bruise from the bench and his cheek was bruised also. His wrist had cuts and burns around it from the cuffs.

He is only 17 how in the hell is he being put through this. I mean no one should be put through this. He is like a little brother to me and the guys. We want to protect him and I feel that we failed him.

"Kendall we got everything we need. You can go shower and put on a new gown." He nodded and the doctor walked out. Mr. Garcia walked up to Kendall. I kinda completely forgotten he was here. He looked Kendall in the eyes.

"We are going to get him for what he put you through." With that Mr. Garcia walked out. Kendall turned to me. I knew what he needed and I opened my arms. He came running. He looked up at me.

"Jamie. Can you help me shower? I know it's weird for me to ask but I'm kinda shaky." I looked at him and he was blushing. He was so embarrassed. I nodded and put my arm around his waist.

"Let's go get the nastiness that he caused off you." He giggled a little. We walk into the bathroom I turned on the shower and turned to him.

"You ready? I am here to help you with anything you need." He nodded and got in.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

After my shower we walked out to the room and sitting there beside the bed was Logan and Carlos. They had a worry all over their faces. I walk over and sit on the bed. They stared at me waiting for answers. I looked up a James and gave him a pleading look. I really don't want to talk about it again. I just want to forget it.

"James, can-" I was cut off by his hand telling me to stop.

"I tell them Kendall. I know you don't want to." I nodded and patted the spot beside me so James can sit. He took it and wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay, James can you tell us why we are in the hospital at 2 o'clock in the morning? We just want to know what happened. All we know is Kendall looked like he was beaten." Logan said.

"Well, technically he was."

"What do you mean by technically?" Carlos asked giving James a confused look.

"Guys he was..." He turned to me and I nodded. I hid my face in his shoulder.

"He was raped tonight." The guys gasped and I felt hands on my back. I flinched away a bit and then when I realized it was them I relaxed.

"James who was it? Because once I find out, I am gonna beat the living shit out of him." Carlos said. I was kind of scared Carlos never got violent like that.

"Umm... it was Jackson Dillion. Right?" I nodded into James shoulder. I felt tears coming out. I hated that name. He thinks he is an almighty captain of the football team.

"Really? I didn't even know he was bi." Logan said astonished. I lifted my head off James shoulder and looked at Logan.

"He said that he was going to get what he's wanted since freshman year. I think it was a bad idea to come out. If I would of stayed in the closet he wouldn't have done it." James squeezed me tighter. Tears were now pouring down my face. I could have tried harder.

"Kendall, he would have done it with or without the knowledge of you being bi. It's not you fault he is fucked up in the head." Carlos said. I felt James rubbing my back. He knows that's one of the only ways to get me to calm down. I glad I have him and Mama Diamond. FUCK Mama Diamond I totally forgot.

"JAMES!" I yelled. James jump back at my outburst. He turns and looks at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Did anyone tell Mama Diamond what's going on?" I looked around the room. Everyone shook their heads.

"I'll call her. James stay here with Kendall." Logan got up and dragged Carlos with him.

"James, what's gonna happen? What if your mom doesn't want me living there anymore and throws me out?" I was starting to shake and cry more. I don't want to be kicked out and left alone.

"Kenny she won't do that to you she thinks of you as a son. Just like me. She couldn't do that to you." I hope I can believe him. He never gave me anything to doubt him. Just as I was about to ask him something the doctor came in.

"Kendall, we sent off the rape kit. So you're free to go when a guardian comes and signs you out since you are only 17. I hope things go okay." She walked out of the room. I turn to James and he just shrugged.

"One question why can't one of you sign me out since you all are 18?" Again he shrugged and the door opened. Logan and Carlos walked in. I looked at them with worry written all over my face.

"We called Mama Diamond. She was pissed because of how late it was and we were interrupting her beauty sleep." Logan gave a side ways glance at James. All he did was smile and shrugged.

"Then we told her what happened. She yelled and told us she is on her way then hung up." Carlos finished. James just laughed.

"See Kenny you have nothing to worry about." I fell back onto the bed and felt the bed dip three times.

"I just want to go back to the house and sleep. Jamie?" James looked into my eyes.

"What Kenny?" I blushed and looked down. I played with the sheets on the hospital bed. I felt James pull my hands into his.

"Kendall?" I look at him.

"Could I sleep with you tonight. I scared to sleep alone." He nodded and I hugged him. Thank god. I am terrified Jackson will come and do it again. He knows I live with James now.

Just then Mama Diamond came bursting through the door. She ran up and gave me a bone crushing bear hug. She pulled back and inspected me.

"Kendall I called your mom and told her what happened. She said she'll visit soon and she is sorry." Mama Diamond looked like she had been crying.

"Mama Diamond are you okay?" She nodded.

"I fine Kendall. I was so worried about you. I love you like a son. I would be devastated if something worst happened to you." I grabbed her and hugged her. I was so worried that I would be shunned but at this moment I feel love.

"Let's go home." We all walked over and signed me out. Logan and Carlos came with us to the house they didn't want to leave my side. When I got there I run upstairs I stripped and put on boxers. I climb into James bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for reading. Review! I'll update next Friday. I want all of your guys to give me baby names and genders. Please!**

 **Have a beautiful and wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**

 **Remember baby names and genders.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Everything Changes. Well, what do I have to say this chapter isn't that good but I tried to finish it for Friday so I could get it out. Fanfiction had problems with the site that's one reason. Another reason I was getting ready for a new puppy and I have been sick. Sorry for a sucky chapter but here you go.**

* * *

 **James POV**

I woke up to the bed bouncing a bit. I cracked an eye open and see Kendall's body running to the bathroom. I got up to follow him. He looked awful he was already sweating and is currently hugging the toilet like it's going to run away from him. I walk over and rub his back. He leaned into the toilet and empty the contents of his stomach.

I grab a wash cloth and turned on the water. I rang it out and got a cup of water. I brought both with me and handed them to him. He gave me a grateful smile. I continued to rub his back til he was done. He finally leans back against the wall and closes his eyes.

"Kendall what happened?" He cracks his eyes and rolls his head to his shoulder.

"I had a nightmare. He was there and he did it again." He closed his eyes again and tears started to fall. I sit down and scooted closer to him. I wiped his eyes.

"He told me that I was weak and I was his. He said no one would love because I am used goods. Then he raped me all over again." He sobbed out. I could only make out the beginning of it though. I grabbed him and pulled him into my lap. He gripped my shirt and didn't let go. I picked him up bridal style and carried him downstairs to the couch where Logan and Carlos were.

"Dude what happened?" Carlos asked completely confused. I looked down and he had cried himself to sleep. I put him on the couch and pulled a blanket over him.

"He woke up a little bit ago and went to the bathroom. He puked and he told me he had a nightmare about Jackson. He said that he told him that he was weak and no one would love him because he is used goods. I comforted him and he fell asleep again." I plopped down on the recliner beside the couch. I rubbed my hands over my face.

"It's was only the first night James. I'll get better, all you can do is be there for him." Logan said with a sad smile as he patted my knee. Beside him was Carlos looking like he is about to explode for some reason. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Carlos what's on your mind?" He huffed and started to pace. I have never seen him act like this before.

"I want to track down that FUCKER that did this to Kendall! He didn't deserve it and it's senior year! It started out horrible for him! He can't even spend the rest of his summer having fun like we used to!" Carlos screamed. I put my hands up and mom came running in. She is normally at work but she explained last night that she was taking a few days off for Kendall.

"What happened? Who's screaming?" We pointed at Carlos. She gave Carlos the 'shut-the-hell-up' look. He sat back down and played with his fingers.

"We don't want screaming waking Kendall up." Before any of us had a chance to reply someone else spoke up.

"To late guys." We turn to see Kendall sitting up on the couch with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Kendall I am sorry I woke you up." Carlos apologized. Kendall waved him off and curled up in a ball on the couch.

"Well, since you are all up and it's about noon,why don't we order some take-out? Yes?" Mom asked everyone nodded and she left to order.

I glance up and see Kendall shaking a bit. I turn my attention to Carlos and Logan and they are both watching Kendall too. I slowly get up and sit on the other side of the couch. My movement makes Kendall look up. I smile at him and he slowly crawls over. He rested his head on my lap and curled up. I hesitated but started to stroke his hair. His shaking calmed down to just shivers every now and then. Logan and Carlos are smiling a bit.

"Hey guys wanna watch a movie?" Carlos asked. I looked down at Kendall he tilted his head to look me in the eyes. He nodded with a small smile. At least he is trying to communicate with us instead going into a depression catatonic state. I don't think I could live with him like that.

"Yeah let's watch a comedy movie." Everyone nodded at my suggestion. We watched Grown Ups and we got our food. Then we switched to Grown Ups Two. In the middle of the second movie Kendall fell asleep latched around my waist.

We all went upstairs to my room and I laid Kendall in bed. The guys sat around and played a video game. I heard mumbling coming from Kendall. I just watched as sweat started to pour off of him. He started to toss and turn. I got on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"HELP, HELP ME!" Kendall screamed shooting up in bed.

"Kenny it's me, Jamie. You're alright you're safe. I am here with you don't worry." I whispered into his ear. His eyes opened and he pulled me into a hug. Struggling for a steady grip on my shirt.

"Jamie." He sobbed into my shoulder. I rubbed his back and rocked him. I started to hum a tune to calm him down. Once he started to calm down, he darted to the bathroom. I got up follow him. He was in the same position I found him the first time.

"Jamie, I don't feel good." He whimpered. I rubbed his back.

"It's okay just let it out. You'll feel better after. Just let it out and relax." He nodded and his shoulders slumped forward. He suddenly tensed up and lurched forward. I sat there on the ground rubbing his back. He leaned back.

"Better?" He nodded. I stood up and helped him over to the sink. He washed his mouth out and wiped his face. I walked him back into my room and he pretty much fell back to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I look at Logan.

"What is the reason behind him puking?" Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Some people when they experience a traumatic event and they relive it. It makes the sick, sometimes so sick to make them puke." (not sure if that actually happens) I nodded and sighed. I smile at Kendall's calm sleeping at least he is a little relaxed. Thank god for it. I am really worried about him.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

It's been a week since the attack. I still wake up to nightmares and still have the same reaction. Officer Garcia explained it will take a couple of weeks to get the results to the rape kit and DNA from Jackson. So as of right now he is a free man. I am not gonna let Jackson bring down my fun with my friends. The one thing he didn't take from me is my friends.

I went to the living room where the guys were playing a video game. Logan and Carlos haven't even been home since the attack. So, I am gonna give them some fun today to make up for this week.

"Uhhh... guys?" They all turn and stare at me. I rubbed the back of my neck. It's weird they all have this thing if I am in the room they are at my side like that. It's honestly driving me nuts, they are really over protective already and I haven't been out of the house yet. I used to be the one to protect everyone.

"You need something Kenny?" James asked with the biggest smile.

"Actually I was wondering can we go to the mall? You know get out of the house. I feel trapped." They stare with worry. They usually never hesitated to join. I know they are cautious because of that night but I am not a child.

"Kendall are you sure? Dad hasn't put that BASTARD behind bars yet and you may run into him there." Carlos said rubbing his arm. I am not really worried the mall is huge.

"Yeah, I am sure. I want to get out. Plus, it's a big mall. So, can we go?" They look at each like they were debating. I did the puppy pout and got on my knees in front of James.

"Pretty pretty Pwease, Jamie." I knew to go to James because he can't resist when I call him Jamie or the puppy pout. I seen the resolve crumbling. He finally snapped his eyes way and signed.

"Fine, let's go we need new clothes for school anyways." I jumped up and down. I pulled James of the couch and into a hug. When I let go I kiss his cheek and walked off. I hear Carlos and Logan snickering. I am assuming James has a deep blush on his face. We only show that kind of affection when the guys aren't here. It's something James and I have done for years, like are own secret.

Anyways I am kind of excited to get out of here. We walked to the car it's about an hour drive so we just jammed to the music. Once we seen the mall we played a game to see who could spot the first parking spot. Low and behold James did. We got out and I was bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Kendall are you that excited?" Logan asked I turned and nodded at him.

"Of course I am. I have been stuck in that house for a week. I mean I have you guys but it gets dull." I said as I grabbed Carlos and James' arms and dragged them with me inside.

"Kenny slow down. You're going to drag us through mud." James whined. I couldn't stop though its freedom. If it was any one but James I wouldn't of slowed down. Since it was I decided to for his sake. We walk in and we decide to go window shopping first. We get 20 stores in when I see him. He is walking towards me.

"Ummm guys?" I start to walk backwards and I run into James. I turn around and cling to him. James holds me in his arms and rubs my back. I look around at the guys faces and they are stone cold. I guess they see him too.

"Well, well, well look who I see. Big bad captain of the hockey team. It's a shame really you didn't put up a fight like I thought you would." Jackson said. I made James get closer.

"Shut the fuck up Jackson and leave him alone." Logan said. Jackson just laughed. God I hate that laugh it sounds like a hyena.

"And who's gonna make me? HUH?"

"I'll make you you fucking bastard. Either you walk away or come and take it like a man." James growled. He pulled me over to Carlos and told him to hold me. I have never heard James growl like that before.

"Aww, look he is making his friends fight his fight for him. Isn't that sweet." James growled again.

"Listen here and listen good. You better leave and not bother Kendall again. If you don't I'll personally castrate you. Do you understand." James said darkly. All Jackson did was laugh.

"Okay I'll leave him alone for now. Kendall, I love you and I'll find you and do it again. Just because you were so tight and good the first time. Just remember no one but me will want you because your used goods. Until next time Kendall, Babe." Jackson winked at me and walked away. I started to bawl. James runs over and holds me. I slowly started to hyperventilate all I go hear was Jackson's words. Even though James was saying things and walking us out the door. Next thing I know everything went black.

* * *

 **Well, here's chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Umm. Keep up the genders and baby names. Review and I guess that is all I have to say.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back guys. Chapter 4 is starting I don't think I have anything to say?**

 **So without further a do Chapter 4**

* * *

 **James POV**

I remember telling off Jackson and him threatening Kendall again. Then after that it's pretty much a blur. I heard Carlos say Kendall went down, because what Logan says is a PTSD from seeing Jackson again. Carlos and Logan told me I picked Kendall up bridal style and ran out. They said that I drove all the way back to the house and put Kendall in bed. I honestly don't remember just thought I had to protect Kendall. Kendall slept til about seven in the morning then he woke up from a nightmare again and ran off to puke. I was there to comfort him.

"Jamie, I so sorry." Kendall whined. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why are you apologizing?" He shakes his head.

"I keep waking you up and making you lose beauty sleep. I am so so sorry." Why is he apologizing? I would walk to the ends of the earth for him without my lucky comb or mirror.

"Kenny, it's not your fault. I know you think that it is but you didn't asked to get raped. He is just some psycho nut. Plus, I'd do anything for you." He whimpered a little when I mentioned rape. He startled me because he pulled me into a hug.

"Jamie do you mean that?" I looked at his eyes. His eyes showed how vulnerable he is, like one wrong move and he'll break. I nodded.

"Kenny, I have been through it all with you. When you were going to be a big brother and you panicked because you thought she wouldn't love you. I was there when your parents fought and when your dad passed away. I was there when you scored the winning shot in middle school. I was there when you came out to us about being bi. I was there when you got your heart broken by Jessie. I sat around with you all those times so you could have someone help with those broken pieces of your heart. I'll be there until we die. Nothing means more to me than you do Kendall." He looked at me shocked. I was worried I said to much. Then I saw his signature smirk appear. He looked a lot more happy in this moment.

"James what was that? I mean it sounded more than just best friends." I nervously laughed and rubbed the back of my neck. I always had a crush on Kendall. No I am not bi or gay. I have never looked at a guy like I do Kendall. If I had to say a sexuality I was Kendall-sexual. I avoided his eyes. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face to meet his.

"Jamie tell me what that was? Because I know you aren't gay. I need to know how to respond." He looked really confused. I sighed and took his hands.

"Kendall, I am not gay and I am not bi. I think I am Kendall-sexual." He laughed a bit and apologized and told me to continue.

"I mean I have never looked at a guy like I do you. I think I have a crush on you. I know this is bad timing and all. All I think about is how to protect you from anyone and anything. After I looked back we have been there for each other ever since we were four. I mean now we are practically living together and I just wanted to tell you how I felt. But, I felt like it should of been more romantic. I mean not you clutching the toilet and sitting on the ground. While we smell the lingering stench of vomit and-" I was cut off by Kendall kissing me. To say I was startled and shocked was an understatement. He pulled back and blushed a little.

"What was that?"

"Sorry. One that was probably disgusting since I didn't brush my teeth after my episode. Second I should have waited for you to finish but that's the only way I could think to get you to stop rambling. Plus, I think your cute when you ramble." I was staring at him in shock.

"What is this then? I think it would be to soon to start dating or anything because of what happened." He shook his head.

"No I don't think it is. I have been thinking that you are one of the only people I trust. You have been protecting me and doing a pretty good job comforting me. I would like to date you." He smiled at me. What the heck is happening one minute I am in here rubbing his back. Then he was apologizing and I pretty much spilled my heart out. He makes me explain and kissed me. Now he wants to date me. HOLY FUCK!

"Jamie?" I looked at him and I smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this so soon. I mean I could wait til it's the right time." Again he shook his head and hugged me.

"This is what I want to feel normal again. When I am with you I do and I don't remember what that fucker did. I want to feel normal with you again." I smiled and gripping tighter on him. My cell phone starts to ring. I pull back from Kendall.

"Kenny, brush your teeth and go back to bed." He whined but nodded. I got my phone off the charger.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi James. How's Kendall?"_

"Oh hi Mr. Garcia. Kendall is fine now. We went to the mall and Jackson ran into him. He threatened him and Kendall had a panic attack. He pasted out but now he's fine."

 _"Good Carlos told me what happened. I tried calling him but he didn't answer. So you were the next best thing."_

"Not to be rude Mr. Garcia but is that all you called for?" He chuckled.

 _"No actually I was calling to tell Kendall we got the rape kit back. We are on our way to get Jackson and put him under arrest. While this is going on we are making a court date because we have all the proof we need to get a good case with him. Kendall needs to be present in the hearing as a witness including you and the guys and anyone else who talked to Kendall that night. I'll call you with the court date because I think it would be better if you told him all of this stuff."_

"Okay Mr. Garcia I'll tell him. Just put that bastard in a jail cell to rot. Keep me updated. Thank you and bye."

 _"Goodbye James"_ I hung up the phone and sighed. Kendall doesn't need to relive this again. I walk into the room and Kendall is asleep again. I decided not to wake him and make some breakfast instead. When I got downstairs on the refrigerator were two notes. One from my mom and another from the guys. I read mom's note first.

 _Dear Jamie or Kendall,_

 _I am sorry to leave so soon but duty calls. I'll be out til next Wednesday. Jamie you know where the card is. I want you boys to go school shopping while I am away. The Garcia's and Mitchell's will be checking on you boys on a daily basis. There is enough food to last a couple of days please use it and don't order take out every night. Don't destroy the house and I am talking about you and Carlos, James._

 _I love you boys,_

 _Love Mama Diamond_

I had to laugh a little she knows us to well. We still have like three weeks til school starts why do we have to go now. I decided to take a look at the guys note.

 _James and Kendall,_

 _We came in with you guys but James was to occupied with you Kendall and Kendall you were out like a light. Mama Diamond told our families that she was leaving. Mami took the first night to cook so James and Kendall better be there. She is making fajitas. My mom said tomorrow you guys are coming over for her meal. I was going to tell you but James looked really worried and busy. So we decided to tell you through note._

 _-Logan and Carlos_

 _P.S. James you looked adorable taking care of Kendall. Kendall, James is a keeper. -Carlos_

I had to laugh out loud. Carlos could see people a mile away and know who is crushing on who. Well as long as I don't have to cook food tonight. I was about to get out the pancake mix when I heard a thud come from upstairs. I knew it had to be Kendall. I ran up and saw him on the with a blanket draped around him. He saw me and crawled to me. I seen tear tracks on his face. I picked him up and sat him on the bed. What was going on? This is definitely the first time this has happened.

"Kenny what happened? Did you have another nightmare?" He nodded and clung to me. It's braking my heart that he has these damn nightmares.

"Kenny can you tell me what happened in them." He took a deep breath. I held him tighter and laid down in bed with him.

"I think it started in the locker room and he was there. I relived it again but then it changed to the hospital and my mom and Katie were there instead of you and the guys and Mama Diamond. I told them what happened and they looked me in disgusted. They told me they didn't love me anymore and that I was a whore. Then they left and the guys came in and they wouldn't look at me. I tried to talk but Logan beat me to it and said they didn't want to be friends with me anymore because of what happened. Mama Diamond came in and told me I had a week to get out and never speak to you again. You came in with tears rolling down your face and looked me right in the eyes. You asked why I did and if I even liked you anymore. I woke up and tripped." How can someones brain be so cruel and play tricks like that.

"Kenny look at me." He shook his head and hid it more into my chest.

"Baby look at me, Please." He finally did.

"No one is ever going to abandoned you. We all love you to much and plus you did so much for us. You keep us all together. This is just the bump in the road. Mom loves you, Katie adores you, you're still Mama Knight's baby boy, the guys don't think any less of you and I..." I kind of trailed off. He cocks his eyebrow.

"And what do you think?" I sighed.

"Well I think I love you to much to let even a bug hurt you." He laughed and I gave a breath of relief. I mean we tell each other all the time we love each other.

"Jamie, I would say the same but I honestly think it's to soon for me to do that. I have a lot of things to emotional put back together and you're helping a lot, so as of now I love you like a best friend I am dating." I laughed and kissed his cheek. Then I realized I needed to tell him about the phone call.

"Kendall, Mr. Garcia called. He was checking up on you because Carlos told him what happened. He told me he was on his way to arrest Jackson. He said they had all the proof they needed. He did say that when they set a date for the hearing that you need to go and anyone including Logan, Carlos and I needed to go to. Anyone that you spoke to before it happened. I know you don't want to but you have to. To put that bastard in jail." He started to shake. I kissed his temple trying to calm him down.

"Jamie why do I have to go? I don't want to relive every detail." I pulled him over to look at me in the eyes.

"Kenny, all you have to do it is one last time and no one will ever make you relive it again." He looked at me and saw I was telling the truth and nodded.

"Oh Kendall go downstairs with me you need to read these notes mom and the guys left for us.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I laughed as I read the notes of course Mama Diamond would already say James and Carlos would destroy the house. The guys note was to die for. I know Carlos was that intuitive when it came to people and crushing but didn't expected it to be with me and James.

"So Carlos really wrote this before we even announced we liked each other." James nodded and I had to laugh.

"Kenny, I was thinking after pancakes we ask Carlos and Logan and go back to the mall. We can shop for school clothes and supplies." He wrapped his arms around me.I jumped a little and I shook my head. I don't want to go back there were I could run back into Jackson no way in hell.

"Kenny, Mr. Garcia already arrested him. He is no longer a threat to you. Come on just come with us and I'll protect you like I always do. We can even invite the girls." I gave in and nodded. He kissed my cheek and started with the pancakes.

"I'll call the girls and you call the guys. Alright?" I nodded and pulled out my phone. He answered on the second ring.

 _"Hello?"_ I forgot he doesn't wake up until ten during the summer.

"Hey 'Los, I have a question for you?" He groaned.

 _"What is it Ken DOLL? It better be important for waking me up at... 8:30 in the morning."_ I laughed.

"Yes James and I are planning to get the girls,you and Logan to the mall for school shopping." I heard him jump up.

 _"Kendall are you sure that you can do that. Yesterday that fucker was there and you had a panic attack!"_ It was my turn to groan.

"Yes 'Los I am sure I want to do that. Plus, your dad called James and said he was arresting Jackson today. So, nothing to worry about. I also have a secret to tell you guys." I heard him jump up and down. I knew that secret thing would work.

 _"Can you tell me the secret NOW!"_

"No 'Los you'll find out at the mall."

 _"Fine meet everyone at the food court at 11:30"_ He hung up. I then dialed Logan's number. He picked up on the first ring.

 _"Hey Kendall. Are you okay?"_ I groaned into the phone.

"Yes I am fine. I was seeing if you wanted to go with James, Carlos, the girls and I to the mall?"

 _"Kendall you can't be seriously thinking about going back there. After yesterday are you kidding."_

"Loges, Mr. Garcia called James and said he was arresting him again. Plus I have something I need to tell you." He growled into the phone.

 _"Fine. I know you are still to stubborn to change your mind. I'll meet you at the food court. Bye."_ He hung up. I think he is a little mad that I am deciding to go back to the mall. Oh well it's not like it's the locker room. No, Kendall don't go there. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"FUCKING HELL!" I turned around and it was just James. I smacked his shoulder. He pouted.

"What was that for?" I actually couldn't help laugh.

"You scared the hell outta me. I was thinking and you fucking sneaked up on me. I thought about the locker room when you did that." I seen his eyes go dark and sad. He pulled me into a hug.

"Kenny, I forgot that you were jumpy. Please, I am sorry I forgot. Don't be mad at me." I held him tighter.

"Jamie I am not mad at you. You just startled me that's all." He nodded.

"What did the girls say?" He pulled away and looked down.

"They are pretty pissed at us because no one was there after the party. No one answered them in the past week and they want answer when we get to the they are coming so that's a plus." I nodded and went into the kitchen. I guess James was making pancakes talking to the girls. We ate and got ready for the mall. I just don't know what I am going to tell the girls about what happened.

* * *

 **Well thanks for reading this chapter it's a little filler. James told Kendall his feelings! Kendall returned them! OMG! Okay one another note the girls are going to find out about what happened. How will they react? Will they still accept Kendall? What will girls and guys do when Kendall tells them the secret/surprise? Review.**

 **Baby genders and names please.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	5. Chapter 5 The Girls

**Hey welcome back! I got caught up in reading a story and totally forgot that it was Friday. Lol I swear I have a little bit of ADD. In this chapter they tell the girls. Camille, Lucy and Stephanie are all 17. Jo is 18. How will the girls react? Will they except him or abandoned Kendall?**

 **Read and find out.**

* * *

 **James POV**

Kendall and I are currently walking to the food court, where the gang is suppose to meet up with us. Kendall has a firm grip on my arm. I can feel him shaking a bit. I understand why he is though. He has to come back to the last place he seen Jackson and got threaten by him. He has to tell the girls what happened, he WANTS to tell everyone we are together. He has a lot to get through. I felt him tug on my arm and point. I look and everyone is waiting. He lets my arm go.

We walk over to the table. Camille is sitting beside Logan. Stephanie is beside Carlos. Lucy and Jo beside each other. All the girls looked pissed off. I would be to if your friends didn't answer and avoiding you. Kendall and I took the last two seats very awkward silence is among us.

"WELL." Lucy started. Kendall fidgeted a little. I grabbed his hand from under the table. He looked up and I nodded.

"Kendall what the hell is going on? You all left the part early the other day and didn't say bye. They were talking about an ambulance and you in it." Jo stated. I cringed a little.

"Yeah then you guys don't answer us." Camille said. Logan scooted away a bit.

"None of YOU!" Stephanie yelled. The guys jumped back and immediately looked over at Kendall.I seen his eyes full of panic and his knee bouncing so ,I jumped in.

"Girls. SHHH! Give Kendall a little time to contain himself. It's his story and he needs to be calm when he tells you guys." I growled out. Kendall looks up and gave me a small smile. I sat back down and the girls nodded. It took about five minutes for him to start.

"Girls I am sorry about all of that. I didn't want to talk to anyone other than the guys and Mama Diamond. I guess the guys thought it would be better I wasn't smothered by anyone other than them." He laughed a little.

"Jo you left before me. I was wanting something that was not spiked. I went looking for a water fountain. The closest one I remember was the one in the locker room. When I finished J-J-ackson was there. He w-as act-ting really weird." He looked down and I noticed a tear rolling down his face. I pulled him into a hug. The girls looked confused. They aren't used to a not so strong Kendall.

"Jamie can you tell them the rest." Kendall whispered in my ear. I nodded and kept him in the hug.

"Kendall wants me to explain. Well what I heard from Kendall was... Jackson gagged him and handcuffed his hands behind his back. He um He raped him in the locker room that night." I heard gasp from everyone, including the guys. All the guys knew was he was raped. Kendall is shaking in my arms. I gripped him tighter.

"What actually happened after?" Jo asked quietly.

"Well he called me and we contacted Carlos' dad. He had a rape kit run on him. With the rape kit they took pictures. He had bruising hand prints on his ass, bruising under his eye, on his hips,and chest. He had burn and cutting marks on his wrists from the handcuffs. Then my mom came and we went home." They nodded. I looked at Kendall and he still had his face in my shirt.

"So what has happened since then? Why didn't you even tell us?" Camille spoke up.

"We didn't know if he wanted us to tell. Plus we were waiting til Jackson got in custody. That plan went out the window when Kendall wanted to come here yesterday. We ran into him and he threaten him again. But that got solved with Carlos' dad this morning. So, that's what happened and we're sorry for not answering you guys." I am now worried the girls are quiet and they are never quiet. I feel Kendall scoot closer. I look down and he looks more frightened than that night. I looked around the girls look a little awkward especially Jo. Logan and Carlos noticed too, they were staring at her. I feel Kendall pull away.

"Are you guys going to leave me now?" He asked in the timidest, childlike voice I have heard. I watched the girls faces. Camille looked like she was about to either explode and hug Kendall or go kill Jackson herself. Lucy looked pissed beyond belief and is gonna go on a rampage. Stephanie looked she was going to break down because of Kendall. Jo looked distant and a little... _disgusted?_ Why would Jo look disgusted.

"Oh Kendall. I don't plan on leaving you. I love all you guys to much." Camille said and Logan was smiling by that point.

"Yeah I agree with Camille. Who would help me with pranks? And be that good." Stephanie said and Carlos looked like he was going to bounce out of his seat. At this Kendall visibly relaxed a bit.

"You guys would have to do harder than that to get me away. Plus, Kendall will need us one day. I'll be there because he was there for me with Beau." Lucy said shrugging. We all look to Jo. She is avoiding eye contact with everyone.

" _Jo?"_ Kendall whispered. She didn't look in his direction. I heard him whimper. I grabbed him and brought him into a hug.

"Kendall, I am sorry but I don't think I can be here for you. I think it's weird. I mean you could have fought him a little harder and it's just weird for me. I am so sorry." Jo gets up and runs off. I hear sobs break threw Kendall's mouth. I start to rock back and forth whispering that it's okay.

"Kendall, she is only one person. You have six other friends, Mama Diamond, Mama Knight, My family, and Katie all here for you. We got you." Carlos said. He hates to see people he loves sad. I hate it too, especially when it deals with Kendall. It breaks my heart to see him like this.

"Why? Why can't she except me? Is it really my fault I didn't try harder? Am I disgusting?" Kendall asked and I go stiff. What the fuck just this morning I was saying how he wasn't. Then Jo goes and undoes it with one sentence. I see the sad looks on everyone's faces.

"Kenny, you aren't disgusting. You fought as hard as you could in that situation. I can't answer why she won't except you. Like Carlos said you have more support than necessary. Kenny, please don't ever think that about yourself." I said and kissed his head. The girls have pouts on their faces but their eyes have this shine in them as they look at me. Carlos and Logan are giving me the same treatment. I was trying to give them the help me look to get off this sad and depressing subject.

"Kendall, you said you had a surprise/secret you wanted to tell us. So spill." Carlos stated. I heard Kendall giggle a little. I gave Carlos a grateful smile. Kendall pulled away from me and wiped his face. He grabbed my hand and with a smile on his face.

"James and I are dating!" He lifts our hands. No one looked surprised but Logan had his thinking face on. That means we are about to get some logic.

"Guys are you sure it's the right time. I mean with everything that has happened just a week ago." Logan said. I rolled my eyes while Carlos and Camille both slap him in the arm.

"Logan I understand but I want to feel normal and no offense... but I feel the most normal when I am around James. He makes me feel safe and protected. I think it's the perfect time. Just think about it. If HE didn't do all this then I wouldn't have known I had feelings for James. I would have never found out James had a guy crush on me." Kendall said and his cocky smirk coming on his face. I huffed and rolled my eyes. He really had to bring up the guy crush thing.

"I knew it!" Camille and Carlos both exclaimed. I had to laugh at them.

I suggested that we go and get food. We ate and had conversation like normal. Kendall looked really happy than he ever has. I like seeing that on him. Maybe this was just what he needed. The girls wanted to join shopping with us and we couldn't say no. The girls help Logan and Kendall get some new style to start school with. We invited the girls over and had a sleepover. We watched chick flicks all night and ordered pizza. Kendall that night feel asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I was really worried at first to tell the girls. Jo not accepting me hit hard but Carlos did have a good point. I have an amazing support system. The girls were so much fun tonight. They forced us to watch chick flicks but at least they were good. I fell asleep in James' arms. That's the last thing I remember until I had another nightmare and I woke up with that feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I heard James get up right after me and I leaned over the toilet and emptied my stomach. He rubbed my back.

"Kenny another nightmare?" All I did was nod. He did what he usually does. I tried to stand but it just didn't work. I fell back to my knees.

"Kendall you just emptied your stomach. Are you really that stubborn and determined not to sit on the floor for two minutes til you get your strength back?" I growled at him.

"You should know I am. We've been friends for 14 years." He laughed and picked me up. Again I growled at him.

"What?" He asked innocently. But the smirk on his face he knew what he did.

"Jamie I am not a baby. I can walk by myself and I hate beginning lifted." He rolled his eyes.

"Well you are my baby. So was the dream the same?" He laid me on the couch. I shook my head.

"It was Jo this time. She came up and started yelling saying it was my fault. I got what I deserved."

"Kendall don't let what Jo said bring you down. She is only one person and I can say that you didn't deserve that. No one does." James and I screamed and closed my eyes. I felt big arms go around me. I automatically knew it was James. I opened my eyes. There sitting up in a sleeping bag was Lucy. I wiggled out of James' arms.

"Holy shit! Don't scare me like that again. I forgot you guys spent the night." I found a pillow from the couch and threw it at her. I found more and threw them at the lumps. They all groaned and James and I laughed.

"Dude, really man. Why?" Carlos growled and attacked James. I then realized something.

"Hey Carlos. Man weren't we suppose to eat at your house last night." He quickly jumps up and curses under his breath.

"Mami is gonna get me. I'll be back." He runs out the door.

We all make food and just hang out. Carlos finally comes back and announced that tomorrow everybody better be at his house for food. How could we say no to free food. We played video games til the girls went home and we had to go to the Mitchell's for dinner. Everything was fine at first then Johanna noticed something was off.

"Kendall is everything okay?" I nodded.

"I am alright Mama Mitchell." She knew I was lying. She looked towards James and smile. Then at Logan and frowned.

"So, no new relationship in your life? James? Kendall?" James and I both look at Logan to save us. He just shook his head.

"James I can tell you have found someone. You have this happiness about you." Presley announced. She is Logan's little sister. She is 11 just like Katie and just as smart. James looked at me and I shrugged.

"Well, I actually do have someone." Presley smiled just like the girls did with their eyes. Johanna had a knowing smile.

"Let me guess, please if I guess wrong no offence. Is it Kendall?" We stared at Johanna. Presley started laughing.

"Yeah, you aren't weirded out?" I asked they both shook their heads.

"Honey we all knew you two had something other than friendship between you. It was enviable. Your mom's realized it when you reached middle school and they were all for it." She laughed at our shocked faces.

I finally allowed Logan to tell his family what happened a week ago. I was prepared for the worst this time and all I got was a group hug from everyone. Logan's dad pulled me aside and had a chat with me. He said that he would always be here for me. He said he always thought of me as a son and that I always will be. He was other than Mr. Garcia the only male role model I had since my dad's passing. He said that if I need to talk about anything that I had him.

When we left I was exhausted and it was only 9 o'clock. I guess everything that happened made me kinda tired. James stripped down to his boxers and waited til I was ready. We climbed into bed and he wrapped his arms around me. Like he was protecting me from the nightmares.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. The ending was probably really suckish. Like I said up there I totally forgot about it being Friday. I was trying to get everyone in it.**

 **Just a little warning I think I may skip a month in this story to get it moving better. If anyone has suggestions message me. Review please!**

 **Remember I need genders and baby names. Leave those in the review.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, welcome back. I sorry if this chapter is sucky.**

 **Chapter 6 of Everything Changes.**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

So it's been threeish weeks since I told the girls. Everyone was so supportive except Jo. Mama Diamond came back from her business trip. She made James and I show her the clothes we bought. I still have the nightmares but for some reason now if I smell something that doesn't agree with me I get sick. Today is the first day of school and I am not ready for it. Hockey doesn't start up til October so, as of now no going into the locker room. I was brought out of my thoughts by fingers snapping.

"What?" James laughed.

"I said let's get to class. Space Cadet." I rolled my eyes. I took the hand he held out and walked to class. Logan and Carlos have the exact same schedule as us. It's been that way for years. Even though we joke around and annoy the teachers. They love us because of our grades. We sit right behind Carlos and Logan.

It's the end of the day and I am dead tired. I had a few close encounters with smells but nothing I can't handle. I am currently cuddled up to James watching him and the guys battle it out in Mario Kart. They asked if I wanted to join but I said I was to tired and wanted to rest. They asked if I was starting to get sick. I said I am pretty sure I am okay.

The whole week went like that. Logan kept giving me worried glances every now and then. They won't make me go to the others houses because I was tired and they didn't want me to get a panic attack. Today was weird though. It's Sunday Carlos and James wanted to go to the movies. James asked me first which was so cute. I told him to go have fun. Logan volunteered to stay with me. That's how we are currently.

"Kendall?" I look up from my phone.

"Yeah?" Logan got up and sat down beside me.

"What's up with puking and not even having a nightmare?" Shit, I thought I did a good job covering that up.

"Umm... I am not really sure." Logan tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I groaned.

"Well, if I smell something my stomach doesn't like. It's like everything gets rejected." He laughed at my wording but then got serious.

"How long has it been going on? I mean with the amount you keep running to the bathroom you should be like super skinny but your not." I nodded in agreement.

"Well I think it started a couple days after I told the girls what happened." He looked really worried now.

"Okay then it isn't a stomach bug like you keep saying. Will you let me take you to the doctors?" Logan asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Logie do you not know me at all?" I smirked as he sighed.

"Yes I know you stubborn ass. If it gets worst will you let me take you?" I tilted my head back and forth.

"Fine, I'll come to you when I think I need it. It will just be because James' will be getting on to me." He laughed because he knows its true. The front door slams open.

"Honey I'm home." James yelled. Logan and I rolled our eyes. I get up and see James carrying bags.

"Baby, what's with the bags?" He sat all the bags down and pulled me close.

"Hmmm I was thinking throwing a small party with Carlos." I groaned. All his small parties end with Logan and I cleaning the place.

"Why?" He laughed and lifted me over his shoulder.

"I think it would be good. I mean last party ended badly and we all could invite like three people each." I nodded.

"Okay so about 21 people. Sounds good." He drags me into the kitchen and sits me on the stool.

"Are you sure you're up to this Kenny? You're still sick aren't you?" I shrugged.

"I mean if I don't drink or eat anything to make me sick I think I am good. I want to be at the world famous James and Carlos Party Kings of Minnesota party." He grinned and kissed my cheek. After the bathroom incident when he told me his feelings there has been no mouth kisses. He is giving me my time. I get to choose when we will start things. Which I am grateful for.

"Why don't you go get dress and invite those friends! While Carlos and I put everything together." I nodded and kissed his cheek. He had the biggest smile on his face. I run up and start to get ready. I put on a pair of dark washed skinnies, purple v-neck and combat boots. I walked downstairs and heard whistling. I turn and see James and the girls standing there with smiles. James pulled me into his arms.

"Looking good baby. Who did you invite?" I looked up and smirked.

"Oh you know. Alexa, Jordon and Joesph." He looked a little surprised.

"You mean Alexa the girl that Carlos is debating dating over Stephanie?" I nodded and started to walk away. He laughed swinging his arms around my waist.

"Sneaky sneaky baby." I grinned and dragged him to the living room with me. We sat with the girls waiting for everyone.

We had so much fun. James tried playing match maker with our friends. I had to pull him away a few times. He finally calmed down about hooking Logan and Carlos up. We played a couple of games and danced but most of all we just sat around and talked. Everyone that was invited knew about what happened and they didn't want to over whelm me. Which was really sweet of them. Everyone finally left around 10:00.

"Hey Ken. Wanna watch a movie in my room?" I nodded and we ran upstairs. I crawled in bed and pulled the covers over me.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" I smiled an innocent smile. He started to shake his head.

"What why not? I am tired of comedies and chick flicks baby." He stood up and sat beside me. He started to stroke my hair.

"Kendall, I think the thrillers and horror movies will make the nightmares even worst. I mean maybe if you didn't have nightmares. I don't think your minds ready for them." I groaned and threw a pillow at him.

"Fine what about Abe Lincoln Vampire Hunter. It's not so scary and it will make me happy." I pulled out the pout. I crawled over to him and put my arms around his shoulders.

"Please Jamie. Do it for me?" He groaned and kissed my cheek.

"You're lucky you're cute." He jumps up and puts the movie on. We snuggle into each other. I fell asleep on the part where he meets that one guy in the bar.

* * *

This was the first night I didn't have a nightmare. I still woke up puking for a whole other reason. James now doesn't ask about what it was because it's the usual most of the time. All he does is follow me into the bathroom and rubs my back.

"Kendall are you okay to go to school?" I nodded and tried to stand. It didn't work I fell right back down and started to get dizzy. I saw him watching me and I gave him the saddest eyes ever.

"Okay. Mister you are staying home and I'll stay with you." He picked me up and put me in bed. I was shaking my head back and forth.

"Baby you need to go to school. Why don't you just call Logan and he can take care of me? He does know more than the teachers. I don't want you to miss school because of a stupid bug." He sighed but nodded none the less.

"Fine I'll go call him and I'll stay til he gets here." He left the room. I think it's time to go find out what the fuck is going on with me. Logan is going to be way to smug about this. James walked back into his room.

"He said he'll be right over." I nodded and he sat right beside me. I crawled over and put my head in his lap. He started stroking my hair.

"Kenny you're sweating like crazy. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No you need to go to school. Logan will be fine by himself baby." We sat like that til the door opened and we heard feet running up the stairs. I looked at James and he seemed a little unhappy to leave but he did. Logan and James greeted on the stairs. Logan's face came into view. He had the brightest smile on his face.

"So, now you're ready to go to the doctors?" I chucked a pillow at his face. He dodged it though.

"Yes. Now shut up and let me put clothes on." He chuckled and sat on the bed. I threw on a pair of seats, wife beater, hoddie and vans. I started down the stairs with Logan.

"What was it that made you want to go to the doctors?" I shrugged.

"I didn't have a nightmare last night but I still got up to puke. Then I tried getting up and got dizzy and weak." He nodded as we got into the car.

"Why didn't you want James to come?" I laughed.

"One I am pretty sure they are going to bring out needles. Secondly, he would treat me like a baby and I can't handle that." We sat in silence for a while and he pulls in to the hospital parking lot. I was actually getting kind of nervous. My knee kept bouncing. Logan reaches over and stops it.

"Kendall no need to worry. It's probably just a really nasty stomach bug." I nodded and we walked in. Logan filled out my papers and stuff. We sat there and waited. Logan still had a smug smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He shrugged.

"Because you actually came to me much sooner than expected you to." I groaned. I was right he won't let me live this down.

"KENDALL KNIGHT" We both got up and walked to the door the nurse walked us to a bed. I sat down. I really hate hospitals. My dad was here we visited him for a week before he passed. I hate it here. I just noticed the doctor that came in.

"Kendall Knight" I nodded.

"What do I owe the pleasure to? Another injury?" I shook my head. Logan stood up and rubbed my back.

"Okay. Then tell me what brings you in." This is so awkward. This is Logan's dad how am I suppose to explain.

"Dad he is a little nerves. Remember he doesn't like hospitals that much." Mr. Mitchell nodded.

"Umm, so you know what happened. I usually get nightmares and stuff. I end up puking after it. Well now that's not really the case. I mean it happens when I smell something that doesn't agree with my stomach. Today I didn't have a nightmare but I ended up throwing up any ways." He nodded.

"Kendall any other things."

"Well, I am usually weak and dizzy after." He nodded again.

"Oh and he gets really tired now a days." He nodded again. Will he stop nodding?

"Well, here is what we are going to do. I am gonna take some blood and urine samples and we are going to figure this out." We both nodded. I look over at Logan he gave me a thumbs up. I had to flip him off.

"Dude why did I have to get your dad." He just laughed. A nurse came in took my blood and handed me a cup. Once I was done I handed it to her. She smile.

"I'll be a little while to get the test results back. So sit down and relax sweetie." We started laughing when she walks away.

"She smiled when I gave her my pee like really how happy can you be to get a cup of pee." He started to snort. We just sat around joking until Mr. Mitchell came back. He had the most serious face. We stopped whatever we were doing.

"Umm, Kendall, Logan follow me we need to check something out."We get up and follow. He takes us into the labor and delivery part of the hospital. I walk in and he gestures to the table. Beside him is a big machine last time I saw one of these I was like 4.

"Dad what are we doing here?" His dad just rolled his eyes.

"Kendall we need to check out to see something. This is a sonogram machine. I pretty sure you seen this when your mom was pregnant with Katie." I just nodded. They used this sometimes to see tumors and stuff to. He took out a wand.

"Kendall lift up your shirt and push your pants down just a little." I did exactly that.

"Oh and this gel is gonna be a bit cold." He squirted on my stomach. I had to jump at how cold it was. Logan laughed and I sent him a dirty look. Mr. Mitchell started to push down on my stomach. It was making a weird noise. He stops one one spot. Logan stood up and walked over to the machine.

"Dad is that what I think it is." He nodded and they turned to me.

"What's going on?" They look at me and back at the screen. I turn and looked and there was a little white dot on it.

"What's that?" looked at Logan.

"Logan you wanna tell him." Logan shook his head.

"Tell me what? I am confused." Mr. Mitchell looked at me.

"Kendall you're pregnant." My eyes bugged out.

"I-I'm Pre-gnant?" They both nodded.

"Kendall it seems you are about 7ish weeks along." I sat there.

"That means... That means it's Jackson's" They nodded. I burst out crying. They both run over and hug me.

"Kendall it's okay. There are other ways." I looked at Logan like he killed something.

"NO! I am not a murder." Logan threw his hands up.

"Kendall what are you going to tell James" Shit I forgot about James.

"I'll tell him when the time comes." They nodded.

"Okay well let's get you cleaned. I'll give you some vitams. Then I'll answer any questions you have alright." I nodded. He wiped off the gel and left. I was still in tears. Logan kept rubbing my back.

"Why does it have to be Jackson's?"

"Maybe it's meant to be." I shook my head. I don't believe that. Mr. Mitchell walks back in.

"Alright questions? If you have one that you did think of Logan will be happy to tell you."

"Um how exactly did this happen?"

"So bodies adapt. There are more and more guys that actually are able to get pregnant. Most of them aren't gay though. So it's just adapting to the times."I nodded.

"How long til I start showing?"

"Um about at threeish months give or take."

"Okay, well I think that's it."

"Kendall just keep yourself healthy. The morning sickness should be gone in a few weeks. You'll start getting tired more and moody. You're cravings will start around then too." I nodded. Logan and I left. When we got back to the house I ran upstairs and laid in bed. Logan came in and sat down beside me.

"I'll help you in anyway. You'll need to tell James soon Kendall." I just mumbled. He left me alone in my thoughts.

I don't honestly know how I am going to do this. I can't tell my boyfriend I am pregnant by someone else. How will he takes this. I don't know if I'll tell him. I tell everyone else first then maybe I'll have the courage to tell him. The only reason why I won't just tell him I don't want him to leave me. I fell asleep thinking.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a sucky chapter. So Kendall is pregnant. How does Kendall tell James? Or does he not? Who will he tell first?**

 **This sucked but I just wanted to get this chapter and part out of the way.**

 **Review!**

 **Remember I need baby names and genders please.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	7. Chapter 7 ( the discovery)

**Welcome back. I am trying to make sure this chapter isn't sucky like the last one. Okay they way I made doctor Mitchell explain how his pregnancy happened sucked. Basically the male population has grown in to a large scale of gay and bisexual males. There are some men that can not get pregnant like women. Just like an animal adapts so does the males' body. I know confusing but don't focus on that now. Focus on Kendall and who he will tell and won't tell.**

 **Without further ado Chapter 7...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

It's only been a day since I found out about the baby. I have time to think but I still am not sure what to do. Logan says I should just tell James. I would I really would if it was his child but it's not. I don't know how he is going to react. I am currently in school just Carlos, Logan and I because James came down with the flu. He forced me to move out of his room for the time beginning. He doesn't want to get me sick. Which I was cool with just because of the baby. We are currently in the cafeteria with the girls. Carlos is fighting with Stephanie about horror flicks.

"No Wax House was not a horror flick Carlos." Stephanie ranted.

"Then what was it?" She sighed and pinched her nose.

"It's a thriller. Two different things." I sighed they will be at this for hours. Camille and Lucy finally come back with food. Lucy sits beside me and Camille beside Logan. Everyone is eating but me. The smell of the turkey sandwiches are turning my stomach. Lucy immediately takes note and decides to announce it to everyone at the table.

"Kendall why aren't you eating?" I gave her a glare. Every ones eyes are on me waiting for me to respond. I look at Logan and he just shrugged.

"I am just not feeling well today." The girls still look a bit suspicious but Carlos takes it. I hear him start to eat his sandwich. Which is not helping me right now. Logan pushes and apple towards me.

"Kendall you need to at least eat this. If not the sandwich." I rolled my eyes and took a big bite out of it. I look around and got the feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"Kendall are you okay? You look a little pale." Camille spoke up. I didn't have time to respond. I shot up and ran to the bathroom. I heard two set of foot steps behind me. I knew it was the guys but at this point I don't care. I went into one of the open stalls and puked. A set of hands were rubbing my back. Once they wave pasted I got up and walked to the sink.

"Kendall is there something you aren't telling me?" Carlos asked worry etched all over his face.

"What do you mean 'Los?" He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I know a stomach bug doesn't last for a month. So, what are you hiding?" I look over at Logan. He doesn't help me much in this situation. I sighed and slid down the wall. He joins me.

"I went to the doctors yesterday. I wasn't expecting the outcome I got." Carlos gasped. Logan rolled his eyes.

"You're not dying, right?" I laughed a little. He looks horrified.

"No 'Los he isn't dying." Logan answered. Carlos relaxed.

"Then what's wrong with you?" I put my head on my knees.

"I'm _pregnant._ " Carlos let out a little chuckle. I looked to Logan who has a look of disbelief that Carlos would do that.

"Seriously tell me what's up?" I groaned.

"I am. I went to the doctors and Logan's dad was my doctor. Logan was there with me when I found out." Carlos stopped laughing and looked into my eyes. As he sees I am being completely serious his smile falters.

"How is it even possible?" Logan steps in.

"It's pretty much an adaption. Most men have it. It just depends if he is gay and if he is the top or bottom." Carlos looked shocked. Then a much darker expression crossed his face.

"The dad is Jackson. Isn't it?" I nodded and he eloped me in a hug. I started to cry. Carlos kept rubbing my back and whispering everything will be fine. I pull away and smile a little.

"Does James know?" I shook my head.

"Kendall he needs to know."

"I know but what if he doesn't want me anymore?" Logan joined us on the floor.

"Kendall do you realize he has loved you since middle school? He protected you for years even though it resulted in black eyes. I doubt this will effected him." I nodded but didn't really listen. We heard the bell and the guys helped me off the ground. We walked to our last class and the girls were waiting there for us. As we take are seats Stephanie spoke up.

"What the hell was that at lunch?" I looked over at the guys. They both are mouthing 'tell them'.

"You guys aren't going to believe it." The girls looked hurt.

"And why the hell do you think we won't believe it?" Lucy whispered yelled. I shrugged.

"Because. You guys may take me as a freak or something." The girls grabbed my hand.

"We will believe anything you tell us." I finally told them. I told them everything. After class they gave me a group hug and told me to go home and sleep. The guys left after dropping me off. I decided since I told them I really need to tell my mom and Katie.

Once I got inside I went to James room to check on him. He was sleeping so I put my stuff down and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. I got out my phone to shoot a text to mom and Katie.

From:Kendall

Hey, I need to talk to both of you over the phone. 

From:Mom

Okay sweetie. We'll be waiting.

I finished my food and started to dial my mom's number.

 _"Hello Kendall."_

 _"Hi mom. Is Katie there with you?"_

 _"Yeah and it's on speaker phone big brother."_

 _"Okay good."_

 _"How have you been Kendall?"_

 _"I have been okay."_

 _"Oh, Carlos texted me the other day. He said you and James finally got together."_

 _"Yes, We did."_

 _"I knew it! Katie calm down"_

 _"Sweetie you called to tell us something."_

 _"Umm yeah can you both sit down?"_

 _"Honey we at the dinner table. We're already sitting."_

 _"So, you know about Jackson and all that stuff right?"_

 _"Yes?"_

* * *

 **James POV**

I heard Kendall come into the room. I was actually expecting him to have Logan and Carlos over but they weren't. I went downstairs to talk with him when I over heard his conversation with his mom.

"Umm yeah can you both sit down?"

"So, you know about Jackson and all that stuff right?

"Well there is more adding on to it." What is he talking about adding on to it.

"You see I haven't been feeling good for the last month and I thought it was the stomach flu." That's what he has been telling me.

"I went to the doctors on Monday." So that's why he wanted Logan here. I understand that.

"Yes it was Mitchell. He found something that is rather weird." What the hell weird. Is he dying? God I hope he isn't dying.

"Mom, Katie calm down I am not dying. I am actually carrying something." WHAT THE HELL! He is prolonging this way to much.

"Yes mom I am pregnant. No I haven't told James. I am afraid he is going to leave me." Wait... did he say pregnant?

 **"You're Pregnant?!"** Kendall turned around like a deer caught in a head light. He said a simple goodbye to his mom.

* * *

 **Sorry for a short chapter and another crappy one at that. Um what do you think is gonna happen. Review.**

 **Will James break up with Kendall? How will Kendall approach this? How did Mama Knight and Katie take the news? Will Ms. Diamond find out?**

 **Review your thoughts and find out next time.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**

 **P.S still need baby names and genders!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I am back to this story and hopefully it will be off hiatus. But not quite sure. Hope you remember what happened.**

* * *

 **P** **reviously on Everything Changes...**

 ** _"You're Pregnant?!"_** _Kendall turned around like a deer caught in a head light. He said a simple goodbye to his mom._

* * *

 **James POV**

If things can't get worst for him. He had to be dealt this card with one of the most vile creatures I know. What's his plan? He slowly places the phone back on the counter. I stand there arms crossed waiting for him to speak. This is not okay. He gulps and pointed at the phone.

"You heard that. Didn't you?" I nodded slowly as he puffs out a breath. He ran his hand threw his hair.

"So, I am pregnant." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"And it's Jackson. Right?" He whimpered.

"Yes." I nodded and opened my eyes to see tears falling down his face. I want to comfort him but I am just not sure how. I know it's not his fault.

"And how did this happen?" He went to open his mouth and I cut him off.

"I mean how did you become pregnant? Last time I check guys can't carry kids." His face pale considerably. I hate that I am using this monotone voice on him but I can't let the crack through. He cleared his throat.

"Well, ummm. Mr. Mitchell said that all men's bodies are adapting. So if you aren't gay or a bottom you don't have to worry about it." I nodded and pointed at his stomach.

"What's your plan?" He shrugged.

"I am not sure. I can't abort it though." I shrugged. I understand why he can't but I want to make sure.

"And why can't you?" I guess that was the wrong thing to say. His face turned red.

"BECAUSE JAMES! THIS IS A LIVING THING AND I AM NOT A MURDER! PLUS IT'S NOT ITS FAULT IT WAS MADE BECAUSE OF A DIRTY UNFORTUNATE THING!" I held my hands up in surrender.

"I know. I was just making sure. Now, since that is out. Adoption." He shrugged.

"I am not sure." I groaned and rubbed my face.

"You really want a child that could possibly look like Jackson?" He gulped.

"Maybe it wouldn't look like him..." I opened my mouth only to get cut off.

"But it's still on the table." I nodded and leaned against the door frame.

"Who knows?" He avoided all eye contact with me. I cleared my throat and his eyes snapped to mine. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Our friends. Plus mom and Katie." I sighed and shook my head.

"You have to tell mom. She would need to know. Plus she'd help you make your decision." He shook his head.

"What about you? You have a opinion too. You are apart of my life too." I kept my mouth shut. Do I want to be apart of his life now? When there's a chance he will keep his rapist's baby? He whimpered.

"Right?" I sighed and walked over to him. I grabbed his head and tilted it. I place a kiss on his hair.

"I love you Baby. This just does take a second to get used to. I need time and no I am not breaking up with you. I just need time to think." He nodded. I wiped his eyes with my thumb. I turned and went back to my room. I need to stay away from him and the baby until I get rid of this stupid bug.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Again it's just Logan, Carlos, the girls and I because James still has that stupid bug. He's been out for three days and hasn't been speaking a word to me. I sighed and pushed the food around.

"Kendall what's wrong?" I turned to see Carlos looking very worried at me. I sighed and sat the fork down.

"James found out in the worst way possible." Logan and the girls turned with raised eyebrows.

"How?" Stephanie asked. I shook my head.

"Tuesday after school. I decided to tell my mom and Katie. He was asleep in his room when I got home." Camille, Lucy and Carlos all hissed.

"He walks in right when I say I'm pregnant." Logan shook his head.

"I told you to tell him." I growled.

"I know and we talked for a little while about it." Lucy's stare was intense.

"What happened? Did that boy break up with you? If he did I will destroy him." I rolled my eyes.

"No he didn't we talked about the possibilities. He got a little mad because I might want to keep a baby that might look like HIM. After he kissed my head, telling me he loves me and that he just needs space to think." The girls nodded while Logan looked pissed.

"That still doesn't give me the reason why you are all down in the dumps still." I sighed and rubbed my face.

"He hasn't spoken a word to me since then." Carlos tilted his head.

"Has he done things for you? I'd be worried if he stopped doing things to help you." I blushed and held my cheek.

"Well when he is up and coherent and he hears me. You know. He comes in and helps. Kisses my head and leaves. I hear him at night coming into my room and making sure I am comfortable. He kisses my head and leaves." Everyone is grinning except for Logan.

" Not a thing to worry about. I think everyone would have the same or worst reaction to the news. I think he reacted perfectly fine." Carlos praised. I nodded.

"I guess. I am just not used to him not talking to me." They nodded.

"I'll talk to James, Kendall." Logan said. I nodded. I hope he gets him to talk to me.

 **-After School-**

I walked threw the door to be bombarded by little arms encircling my waist. I know these arms! I looked down to see teary brown eyes looking back at me. I wiped my thumb under her eyes.

"Hi baby sister." She burst into more tears as I picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I walked into the living room to see Mom, Mama Diamond and James all sitting around. James is against Mama Diamond's arm asleep. My heart pulled at the sight. Mom looked up and practically jumped on me. She crushed me into a hug.

"Oh my sweet baby boy." I sighed and nuzzled my nose into her neck. She smelled of vanilla. Mama Diamond cleared her throat.

"Jen, be careful." Mom's eyes widened and pulled back.

"I am so sorry baby." I shrugged and adjusted Katie. She just snuggled farther into my body.

"Big Brother I missed you. You worried me." I sighed and kissed her temple.

"I am sorry." She shrugged tightening her arms. Mom smiled a sad smile.

"Baby boy, we will only be here until Sunday. We came to make sure you were okay." I nodded as I heard a yawn. I turned to see James waking up. Katie poked my cheek.

"What's with the face? You guys having problems?" I shrugged.

"Tell you later Katie." She nodded as James' phone dings. He sighed pulling it out. He rolled his eyes.

"Logan wants to talk at his house. I'll be back mom." He walked over and kisses my head and ran out the door. Mama Diamond smiled. She knows what's happening between James and I. She always seems to be in the circle. Katie smiled.

"Can we hang out in your room like old times?" I nodded as she ran off. I know we aren't addressing the elephant in the room which I am grateful for. I ran to my room.

* * *

 **Well, there it is. My new chapter. I hoped you guys like it. Yes, it's short but it is like 5 in the morning here. So, what does Logan have to talk to James about? How will that conversation go? What will James decide? Will he remain with Kendall? Or will he leave? What is Kendall going to do with the baby?**

 **I want genders and baby names. I am leaning towards girl and one.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


End file.
